


Aphrodisiac

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blood, Bottom Harry Potter, Clueing for Looks, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Slut Harry, Top Sirius Black, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: It has been so long since anyone had looked on Sirius Black's bare chest. Over a decade. So long that he had quite forgotten about the spells inked into his skin by needlepoint. But when Harry accidentally sees him shirtless, he is forcefully reminded





	1. Your Joy Is My Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for this while researching for another Harry/Sirius fic of mine (Things To Remember), and couldn't shake it. It didn't fit in that fic, so you guys get a whole separate one! This was written in just a day, and hasn't been beta read. If people like it I'll do a second chapter. If not. . . Well, I'll probably still do a second chapter, but not for a long time. 
> 
> This is set in Order of The Phoenix when Harry is at Grimmauld Place after seeing Arthur Weasley attacked by Nagini.
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

The knock on the door was soft. The kind of knock one makes when knowing they have to do something, but they really don't want to do it. Sirius heard it nonetheless. 

"Yes?" He called as he tugged on a pair of white boxer briefs. He had just gotten out of the shower. A quick wave of his wand had dried his hair and skin, but getting dressed was still a manual procedure. He reached for his jeans, wondering who was at his bedroom door. 

Sirius had worn Muggle clothes most of his life. Firstly to piss off his racist, Muggle-hating family, and then to stand out at Hogwarts. Plus, they just looked good on him. 

"It's me," came the voice of his Godson, Harry. "Can I come in?" 

"Yeah, Harry. Just a sec. Lemme finish gett-" 

But Harry, his nerves anxious, had pushed the door open and stepped inside immediately after hearing the word "yes." He froze, just beyond the threshold, and stared at the bare back of his Godfather. 

Sirius looked over his shoulder and blushed, though it was hard to tell in the dim light of the room and through his black whiskers.

"Ahh, that's alright, Harry. All the important bits are covered." Sirius looked back down past his tattooed chest at his underwear-covered crotch. "Go ahead and close the door. I'll be finished dressing here in a second." 

Harry shook himself out of his silent embarrassment and did as he was instructed, shutting the door behind him and stepping forward to grab onto one of the bedposts as he watched Sirius dress. 

"What did you want to talk about, Harry?" Sirius asked as he tugged on a pair of dark grey jeans, his back still to the younger teen. "What's on your mind?"

Harry scratched awkwardly behind his ear. "Err, I just wanted to apologize. For being, you know, withdrawn the last few days. I was scared of what I'd seen and why. You know, with Arthur- that is, with Mr. Weasley. I was afraid that Voldemort was possessing me...."

Sirius' hands, which had just been about to buckle his belt, stilled. Harry could see the older man's back muscles tense, but to his credit Sirius gave no other signs of discomfort at either the topic or at hearing Voldemort's name. The boy rushed on. 

"Ginny talked to me, though! Made me realize how thick I've been. She's the only one I know who's actually been possessed by Voldemort. She helped me realize that whatever has been happening to me, it's not possession. But I've been acting, stupidly, like I was a danger to everyone and I've been kind of a dick. Keeping people away from me for that reason." 

Sirius turned around to face Harry, shirtless and with his belt hanging open, but with a look of kind understanding on his face. "Harry, you weren't being stupid. It's a perfectly understandable reaction. I for one don't think you have anything to apologize for. I'm just glad you talked this through with someone." Sirius tried for a smile. 

Harry said nothing. He was staring, quite unblinkingly, at Sirius' muscled chest. The smile on the older man's face wavered. "H-Harry? Are you with me?" 

There was no response. Sirius' mouth ran dry and his heartbeat began to speed up. 

"Harry?!" Sirius stepped forward, concerned now. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and gave one forceful shake. "Harry, what's wrong?!" 

Harry blinked, then his bright green eyes rose to meet his Godfather's. They looked a little glassy to Sirius. 

"Harry?" 

A slow, lazy grin spread across Harry's face and he placed both his hands flat against Sirius' chest, right against his nipples. "Nothing's wrong, Sirius. I was just admiring you~" he squeezed softly. Sirius felt the hairs on his arms raise. 

"Wh-what?" 

"Well, you look so handsome, Sirius. And _really_ strong. I bet you could hold someone down with no problem."

It took Sirius a moment to comprehend what Harry was saying, what with his mind still on the boy's well-being. "H-Harry. . . Are you coming onto me?" 

"Boy, I sure hope I will be~" Harry said, his voice teasing. His hands began to trail down Sirius' stomach towards his crotch. Sirius was so stunned he made no attempt to stop the boy. "If I could cum onto anyone, it would be you." 

Harry's hand began to palm at his Godfather's crotch. Sirius inhaled deeply, stars dancing in his eyes and hormones beyond just masturbation buzzing to life for the first time in seventeen years even as the pieces slid into place. But he had to fight his urges. He grabbed Harry by the wrists, pulling the boy's hands away just as his cock began to stir from the touches. 

"Harry, listen to me. This isn't you! You're under a lust spell. I... I had it tattooed onto me a long time ago. I was a troubled boy who was always horny and was never getting any. That's not me anymore. It's been so long I forgot about it. I'm so sorry about this. It'll wear off in an hour. Let's get you back to your bedroom to detox, okay?" 

Sirius tried to push Harry towards the door, but the boy held his ground. "You forgot about it? About a spell you had tattooed into your body?" He snorted. "I don't buy it. You _wanted_ me to see it~"

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, trying again to push his Godson towards the door, but he had no more luck than the first time. "I'd like to see you remember something like that after fifteen years of it never being used, twelve of which were spent in Azkaban!" But Harry wasn't listening. His hands, freed when Sirius had begun trying to steer him out the door, began to wander freely again. He pushed himself up against Sirius' warm body, one hand resuming it's palming of the older man's crotch, and the other reaching around to squeeze his ass. Harry rested his cheek on Sirius' chest, reveling in the hotness if his skin and listening intently for a heartbeat. 

"Let's get these pants off of you," Harry muttered, trying to use the one hand that wasn't squeezing Sirius' ass to pop open the button on the front of his jeans. 

"Aahh~ Harry, n-no!" Sirius groaned firmly, his arousal flaring up. It was difficult to turn the boy away. It had been far too long since he'd been intimate with anyone, after all. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and thrust him firmly away. "I'm not going to fuck you! This is all a mistake. You've got two more years before you're of age, and I'm your Godfather!" 

Harry, thrown momentarily off-balance, found his footing and straightened up a few feet away from Sirius. "You… you don't want to strip for me?" 

Sirius, with some small difficulty, shook his head. Harry's shoulders sagged momentarily. "Oh…" they rose again and his grin returned. "Then I will!" 

Before Sirius pulls do or say anything, Harry was peeling off his T-shirt. Sirius intended to move forward and stop Harry, but he was held in place as his eyes fell upon Harry's slim and toned upper body. He looked almost identical to James. Sirius felt his cock stir again. 

Harry cast the shirt aside. "What, nothing to say? I thought not." His grin widened and his hands reached down to undo his blue jeans. 

It was like Harry had cast a spell of his own. Sirius knew it was wrong, knew he should intervene, yet all he could do was think _after this I'm getting that tattoo removed._

He watched breathlessly as Harry kicked off his shoes and deftly slid his zipper down. Next, his button popped free, and the teenager began to slide the jeans down. His tented underwear revealed itself, and it was all Sirius could do to not moan aloud. He hated himself for reacting like this, but he couldn't stop. Harry's skin looked so smooth. Maybe it was his more animalistic tendencies kicking in, but Sirius found himself wondering how it would feel to bite it. 

"I want you to touch yourself," Harry said, slipping one hand down the front of his underwear. Sirius could see the boy start to stroke off beneath the fabric. His hands began to shake, aching to do as Harry said. 

"Ohhhh God!" He moaned, watching unblinkingly as Harry masturbated. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw Sirius still resisting. "It's alright, Sirius. I want to do it. It's not just the spell. I've wanted this for a while now. There's no need to be shy." 

Sirius couldn't tell if Harry was being truthful. But he found himself caring less and less. Still, he held on to the last shred of morality he could find within, willing himself not to break. 

And then Harry slipped off his underwear. He did it casually, without a hint of a blush or tremble of the hand. His cock bounced up and down for a moment, then came to rest pointing directly at Sirius. 

Sirius' resolve shattered. He stared in awe and lust at the now completely naked boy before him. For a moment he didn't even really see Harry's penis, he just knew it was there. And then the hunger set in, and Sirius' eyes began to take in every detail. 

Harry was well-endowed. Well, at least for a fifteen-year-old. He sat at around six and a half inches, with an impressive foreskin, a surprisingly thick black bush, and balls that looked incredibly round and firm. 

"That's it. There's no need to fight back, Sirius. I know you were just trying to be good, but I really want this! And being bad is so much more fun anyway~" 

Harry began to stalk forward. Somehow, and perhaps it was due to the spell, he made each step drip with sex. Normally he was gangly and awkward- maybe not so much as Ron, but enough to not be remotely sexual. But here and now he had the moves. His hips swung sweetly, his smooth legs crossed, and his right hand wrapped itself around his stiff member and repeatedly pulled back his foreskin to show his Godfather his slick, purple head. 

Harry reached Sirius quickly. His hand dropped away from his hard-on to press up against Sirius' chest. This time the older man made no move to take it away. He let himself enjoy the feel. "Touch me," Harry whispered, looking Sirius dead in the eye. He had no choice but to obey. His hands, a little nervous, reached out and gripped Harry's hips. The feel of bare, hot, smooth skin beneath his fingers made Sirius groan aloud. 

"It's okay," Harry murmured, "you can touch me anywhere you like. I want you to."

Sirius knew _exactly_ where he wanted to touch his Godson. His hands curved around to grab the boy's ass, a cheek in each. He pulled Harry up against him, squeezing softly and marveling at how plump and firm Harry's cheeks were. He felt Harry's dick press against his crotch and his own hard-on twitched needily. 

Harry let Sirius have his fun and traced his fingers over the man's tattoos while his butt was fondled. They looked, and Harry had no other word for it, _cool._ Most were symbols of various sizes. They looked almost tribal, possibly occult. Hermione would probably know what the various runes meant. Others were numbers, characters, and words in languages Harry didn't understand. But the symbol in the center of Sirius' chest, right over his heart, was the one that had placed the spell on Harry. He was sure of it. Harry could practically feel heat and power emanating from it. 

Sirius stopped squeezing Harry's ass. Harry looked up from his chest and into his face. "Are you ready?" He asked. 

Sirius gave a single nod without breaking eye contact. "I think I am. are you?" 

Harry smirked. "I've been ready for a while now." 

He slowly sank onto his knees in front of his Godfather. Harry's hands, still as ever, reached up and pulled the belt free from Sirius' pants. He threw it onto the bed without a second thought. 

Sirius' pants became unbuttoned and unzipped in a flash. Harry spent no time teasing the older man. He knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now. He didn't dawdle for even a moment, His fingers curled under both Sirius' jeans and underwear's waistbands, then he pulled them deftly down. 

Sirius' head swam as his cock was freed and he had to grab onto the bedpost to stay upright. Harry ignored his Godfather's plight and eyed the dick in his face with barely contained hunger. Sirius was bigger than he was. By two inches at least. And he was thicker as well. Harry knew he was up to the challenge. He noted how Sirius had his pubes trimmed short. It looked good~

As Sirius regained his balance Harry wrapped a hand solidly around the middle of his shaft. Sirius gasped out at the touch. Harry gave a slow, experimental stroke. He watched as the foreskin peeled back off the head and listened as Sirius groaned again. His hand came to rest against the fulcrum of his Godfather's cock. 

"Ohhh yeah, I'm going to love this," Harry commented, delivering three more strokes, these much quicker than the first had been. Sirius let out a piteous whimper. 

"It's so much better when someone else touches you, isn't it Padfoot? Especially after so long without intimacy." Harry looked teasingly up at Sirius. The older man nodded numbly and Harry stroked him again. 

"I thought so. And you know what? It's even better when someone else does this!" 

Harry shifted his grip to the base, tilted the shaft upward, then leaned in and delivered a long, sloppy lick from halfway down the shaft and all the way up over the tip, slurping up all of Sirius' precum. 

Any small, lingering reservations Sirius might have still had vanished with that one single lick. Harry paused to consider. 

"Mnnn. . . You taste good. I'll bet you taste even better if I do this properly," he winked. 

"H-Harry," Sirius started, knowing what Harry intended and wanting to ask for a moment to prepare himself. 

But Harry ignored him and leaned back in, rolling Sirius' head through his lips and into his mouth. His tongue set to work straight away, prodding through Sirius' slit to get at his precum, then sliding messily over and around his cock head. The sloppiness of the act itself felt better than precision would have. It reeked of youthful innocence, which Sirius found himself being turned on more and more by. 

Harry began to bob his head, slow at first, testing his limits. But soon he began going faster and faster, delving deeper and even deeper. A third of the way down, then half, then 3/4! It felt fantastic! So warm and tight and wet, and all without ever coming close to teeth against flesh. Sirius could hear wet and sloppy slurping noises with each bob of the head as Harry began to take the cock into his throat. 

Sirius had to grab onto Harry to keep his balance at this point. His fingers laced tightly through unkempt black hair and he leaned slightly forward, adding some pressure to the boy. Sirius' stamina was in shambles due to his lack of intimacy. It wouldn't take much more. 

"Ohhhh fuck, Harry! You're incredible! D-don't stop... I won't last long."

Harry gave a small knowing smile, an impressive feat with his mouth stuffed, and reached with both hands around his Godfather to grip his ass. He used his new purchase to pull himself forward, driving Sirius' cock firmly down his throat. 

Sirius' vision went fuzzy. He tried to cry out in pleasure, but his throat was too constricted and all that came out was a dull grunt. He leaned heavily into the boy sucking him off, pushing his penis more firmly into place. Harry gave a muffled groan, but accepted it without gagging. 

Sirius took a moment, panting hard, and waited for his vision to clear. When it did, he couldn't help but admire the sight beneath him. 

Harry's glasses were slightly askew. His lips were parted, top one pressed firmly into Sirius' pubes and the bottom kissing the height of his ballsack. Sirius' cock twitched at the back of Harry's throat and the boy moaned softly, vibrating it. 

And then Harry moved. He pulled nearly all the way off Sirius' cock, enough to where Sirius could see a solid seven and a half inches of slick skin, then he plunged back down. 

"AahhhAAAHHHH!!" The cry was ripped from Sirius' throat at full volume this time. Harry didn't even pause. He went down on Sirius three, four, five more times!

And then Sirius was cumming. God, it was glorious! He could barely even stand through the pleasure as he unloaded himself into his Godson's maw. Harry, keen on tasting Sirius, pulled back until only Sirius' cock head was inside his mouth and let Sirius ejaculate onto his tongue. The load was hot and large, bigger even than what Harry had hoped for. It tasted delicious! He waited for Sirius to squirt as much of the stuff out as he could before swallowing, like a good boy. 

Harry let Sirius' cock fall from his mouth. He licked his lips, chest rising and falling rapidly. There was a carnal, satisfied glimmer in his eye as he stood slowly. He could feel the pins and needles in his legs but chose to ignore them. 

Sirius had let go of Harry's hair during his orgasm in exchange for holding tightly onto the bedpost so he would stay upright. Sweat glistened on his skin and he was panting harder than Harry was, but he looked pleased. His face was positively glowing, and he wore a smile now that he had no desire to rid himself of. 

"Th-thank you, Harry. I r-.really needed that! God, it's been so long since anyone..."

"Shhh," Harry pressed himself up against his Godfather, his sweaty, smooth chest merging with Sirius' hairy, tattooed one. "I'm glad I was able to help. I love you, Sirius." He wrapped his arms lightly around Sirius' neck and rose up on tiptoe to kiss the older man. Sirius complied eagerly. 

While Harry's lips were exceedingly soft, Sirius' were surrounded by bushes of scratchy whiskers. But Harry didn't mind. In fact, he wouldn't have had it any other way. This was his gorgeous, loving Godfather. Harry had only ever known him with the beard. It wouldn't be right to kiss without it. 

Sirius broke the kiss first, after a long moment. His hands had found their way to Harry's ass again in their embrace and were now lightly squeezing and kneading, pulling plump cheeks apart. He slipped his right middle finger between them and trailed it gently over Harry's tight, virginal asshole, making the boy take a deep, sharp breath. 

"I want to thank you properly for what you just did for me, Harry. You need to cum too. But since I can't suck you off without my beard making it uncomfortable- I know from experience- I think we'll go about this sexual tit for tat differently."

Harry grinned. "You know, Padfoot... I was _really_ hoping you were going to say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it cut off before the really good stuff. i have, like, 5 other fics I'm working on right now and this one came out of nowhere. So if you liked it, let me know and you'll get the second half sooner!
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyaATYrwdds
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xM0B1I0hBQY


	2. Relax, Turn Around And Take My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I had a ton of fun writing! I wanted to do a few things differently while still keeping it smutty and hawt. And I feel like I succeeded. Of course, only your comments can tell for sure ;-)

Harry practically bounded onto the bed with excitement. Yet he made even that look sexy. Smooth, sweaty skin caught the dull orange light of the room, and his balls swung cutely between his legs. His glasses very nearly fell off as he leaped onto the mattress. His excitement was adorable. 

"Careful, Harry," Sirius smiled warmly as he approached the other side of the bed. "Maybe it's best if you take those off? We don't want them breaking." He stopped at the right side of the bed by his dresser and watched Harry. 

"No," Harry shook his head and pushed the glasses back up his nose. "I wanna be able to see everything! And if they break you can just fix them with your wand right?" 

Sirius chuckled, restraining from stroking off to the heavenly sight before him. His tattoos stood out especially well at that angle. "True, I could. But it'd still be better not to break them at all. Either way, I'm going to need this," he turned to pick his wand up from off the chest of drawers beside him. 

Harry whined suddenly. "You're talking too much!" His hips rolled quickly before he lifted and spread his legs, grubbing under his own knees to hold them up and show off a sliver of his asshole. "Are you gonna give me my reward or not?" 

Sirius about dropped his wand with his jaw as he looked at the horny, submissive boy. Only 20 minutes earlier he would have been disgusted with this situation. But seeing Harry begging just shy of command like this, here and now..... He could never have denied him. _And all because of this blasted spell...._

"You're right, Harry. You've been so good to me tonight, after all." Sirius began to climb up onto the bed with his Godson. Sirius crawled between Harry's spread legs, his shoulders relieving Harry's hands of their burden by taking the weight of the teen's legs. 

Their stiff cocks were pressed together as Sirius placed one hand into the bedding by Harry's head and leaned down to kiss the boy. Harry wrapped his now free arms around his Godfather's neck and whimpered needily into the older man's mouth. His cock twitched when it touched Sirius', grinding the man's already shattered self-control into dust. 

Sirius pulled away slowly, doing that thing where their lips stick together for the briefest of moments before being pulled apart. 

"Harry, have you ever done this before? What we're about to do, I mean." 

Harry shook his head slowly, his wide and hopeful green eyes shimmering as they caught the light. "This is my first time. I've used my fingers a couple times, but that's all." 

"Heh, really now? You've fingered yourself?" 

Harry nodded, biting his lower lip. "Yeah, just a couple of times... In the shower. But please don't tell anyone else!" He blushed cutely. 

"Oh, Harry, I'll never tell a soul about anything that happens tonight." Sirius shifted down, his cock rubbing along Harry's for a moment before they separated. Harry's legs slid along Sirius' shoulder until they were being supported at the ankle rather than the knees. Sirius brought the tip of his wand up against Harry's tight asshole, preparing to speak and spell, but the sight of it held him up. 

"B-blimey!" Sirius muttered, reaching to rub a thumb lightly against Harry's smooth pink entrance. "You're sure you've fingered yourself? It's still unbelievably tight!" 

Harry giggled and sighed, enjoying the touch, but wanting more. "C'mon, stop looking and start using!"

Sirius scowled. "It's not using, Harry. We'll be doing this together, for each other." But he nonetheless returned the tip of his wand against Harry's asshole and began to mutter spells.

_"Lubrico! Tergeo! Scourgify!"_

Harry sucked in a breath, feeling a warm slickness spread over his hole, followed by a relaxing loosening which allowed the tip of the wand to slide forwards inside him, then a brief and weak suction sensation, and a strange momentary weightlessness in his gut. 

"Ahhh yessss~" the boy moaned fretfully, "it's finally happening!" 

"Not quite yet, actually," Sirius contradicted, setting aside his wand on the bedside table. "There's still just a little more to go."

Harry started to sulk. His expectant grin fell away and his chest heaved with a disappointed sigh. "What?! But you said-!"

Sirius didn't wait for the boy to finish before forcefully thrusting two fingers inside him, down past the first knuckles and sinking even deeper. Harry gasped out croakily and shuddered as his slick inner walls came to cushion his Godfather's fingers. Sirius let his fingertips brush playfully over Harry's prostate just enough to make him sigh again, but didn't add enough pressure to properly stimulate it. That duty was reserved for his cock. 

The magical lube was rather warmer than Sirius was used to. Admittedly it had been a long while since he had used it on anyone but himself. But it worked nicely for Harry's first time. The warmth helped soothe him open and kept the lube fresh as Sirius began to thrust his two fingers evenly in and out of the boy below him. 

"Aahh fuck!" Harry swore, struggling to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch Sirius finger him but was having trouble focusing. "D-deeper, please?" 

"Just relax, Harry. This is more about going wider than deeper. When I'm done prepping you, you'll get both." 

Harry nodded numbly and laid back, trying to take deep, even breaths. "God, just stick it in me already!" 

"Uh uh," Sirius shook his head and stilled his thrusts. He could feel that tight ring clinging around his fingers. It was still marvelous just how smooth Harry was down below. "You aren't loose enough yet. Need to give you at least one more finger." 

"Then do it!" Harry groaned. "The sooner you're inside me, the better." 

"What will you say when you wake up tomorrow and remember everything you told me while under my spell?" Sirius chuckled, heart panging. But he went ahead and slipped the third finger up against Harry's hole, readying it for entry. 

"That I wanna be back under it again~" Harry stuck his tongue out teasingly, recovering some of his nerves over Sirius' lapse in thrusting. 

"Mnnn, I'm afraid this is a one-time deal, Harry," Sirius began adding pressure behind his finger, slowly forcing it inside. 

"Aahhaahh! W-we'll see!" Harry began rolling his hips down, trying to force the third finger inside himself. Sirius began to ease on the pressure he was putting behind it. 

"Woooaahhh, there! Slowly, Harry, slowly." 

Harry shook his head, a bead of sweat catching the light quickly as it dripped down his forehead. "Either finger me right or fuck me hard. I'm sick of waiting. I need **something** inside of me!" 

This was where the similarities between Harry and his father stopped. Sirius and James had been best mates. And like all close, queer friends they knew of each other's kinks and likes and dislikes. While James did enjoy it somewhat on the rough side, he was never demanding, never a slut. There was still enough care in his intimacy to call it lovemaking. And while Sirius was 100% certain that he loved Harry and Harry loved him, the spellbound boy insisting on roughness like this was rather shocking to him. 

But not shocking enough to make Sirius, naked with two fingers already buried inside the boy (and a third well on the way) stop what he was doing. He felt the shame of his actions and decision well up in his chest, but his fierce arousal quickly fought it off. 

"So be it, Harry." Sirius ground his teeth together as he withdrew his fingers. The third hadn't even gone in past the first knuckle, but who was Sirius to deny Harry's pleas? Surely this would suffice? After all, thanks to the spells Sirius had performed, Harry was still exceptionally slick. 

Sirius crawled forward and atop the young teen again, his self-lubricated prick coming to rest between the boy's thighs and against his gaping hole. Sirius had to press himself pretty far down, his positioning like halfway down a push-up, to get his cock aligned with Harry lying on his back. But he was strong. He couldn't hold forever, but he could hold for a while. 

Their chests were nearly touching, hairy maybe an inch above smooth. And their lips were tauntingly close as well. Harry obediently wrapped his arms under Sirius' and around to grip his Godfather by the shoulders as he gazed up into the older man's eyes. 

"Good boy," he whispered in Sirius' ear. "Took you long enough to give me my reward~"

The words made Sirius' blood boil, but not with anger. He wanted to withhold pleasure from Harry to teach him a lesson, but he also wanted to fuck his brains out and cum deep inside him. With a dog-like growl, Sirius chose the more fun option and drove his hips forward, thrusting his thick cock inside. 

Harry choked a high whine out immediately, feeling the convergence of ecstasy and agony inside himself as his hole stretched to accommodate his Godfather. And he _loved_ it! The pain, the pleasure, the good, and the bad. He didn't care. He just wanted more. And Sirius gladly gave it to him, forcing his cock in deeper and deeper until it was almost all the way inside. 

Sirius stopped for a moment, panting deeply. His arms were already starting to shake. He was rusty, that much was for certain. It had been so long since he'd had a roll in the hay with _anyone_, so his body wasn't quite used to this position. But Harry's cute squirms and adorable whiny moans helped replenish the older man's energy. He took a deep breath, then started thrusting himself in and out of the boy in earnest. 

"Ahhhh! S-Sirius! Yeeessssss~" Harry arched his back so that his chest was just barely pressing against Sirius'. His eyes closed tightly and his head tilted back, making his Adam's Apple stand out tightly at his neck. Sirius almost closed his eyes as well while gusts of pleasure blasted over and through him. But the sight before him was simply too enticing to allow for that sort of thing. He kept them as open as he could, watching the way Harry moved into his thrusts. 

But the boy's moans could only encourage Sirius for so long. Real things like tiredness were creeping up faster and faster the more he thrust into Harry's arse. The fact was, Harry's boyhole was simply too far down for Sirius to keep this position up. While the man _was_ well-muscled for his age, he was still thoroughly unused to this sort of thing. His endurance was already being tested to its limit. 

His thrusts began to slow, and his gasps and pants began to grow. 

"D-doing ahh al-alright, Padfoot?" Harry asked, one eye opening coyly. 

"I told you n-not to call me that!" Sirius groaned and ceased his thrusting altogether. "Ahhh, fuck it!" He pulled swiftly out of the boy, making Harry hiss. "Roll over. Get on your hands and knees!" Sirius commanded, crawling off the teen. 

Bratty as Harry might have appeared in this enchanted state, he didn't need to be told twice. He made no teasing remarks about his Godfather's energy loss as he rolled over and hastened into his ordered position, full ass curving up into the air. Sirius crawled forward on his knees, grabbing Harry's hairless ass with one hand before ramming himself hard back inside his Godson without a second thought. Their balls smacked together and they moaned in unison. 

"Aahhhhhhh yesssss! Much better," Sirius' voice was practically a croon as the _slap slap slap slap_ of their salacious carnality grew louder. In this position, Sirius was able to pump his cock in balls-deep, making Harry feel tight and full and elevated. Sirius' dick slid cleanly against the teen's sweet spot with every thrust, making the teen's head swim and his cock leak with pre. 

Harry's moans were like high purrs now, loud and free. He didn't care if anyone outside the room could hear them. Hell, he almost hoped that they could. He began to clench his asshole, just slightly, making every sensation from every slight movement amplify inside both himself and the man taking his virginity. He could feel the thick veins outlined on the sides of Sirius' shaft sliding through and against his slick inner and outer rings. Harry didn't ever wanna make it stop. 

But Sirius wasn't going to last that long. 

"H-Harry! I'm close again!"

Harry immediately unclenched his hole. 

"Not yet!" He gasped. "It's m-my reward! Wait for me, f-first."

"Harry," Sirius placed a hand flat against the small of the boy's back, "I don't think I can hold it!" 

"Try!" Harry ordered. "Slow down if you have to." 

In truth, Harry was getting close as well. Sirius might be out of practice, but Harry was young and had no prior experience to speak of. He wouldn't be able to last long enough to truly test his Godfather, but he wanted to tease him regardless. 

Sirius was already covered with sweat. But the effort it took to try and hold his orgasm at bay made it feel like the sweat doubled. He slowed his thrusts, but in his horniness that only served to make the thrusts delivered harder and more direct. He tried to distract himself, but that proved impossible. With an incredibly sexy, young, naked boy sitting there taking his cock, how could the man think of or look at anything else? The only thing Sirius grew distracted by was the feel of his ballsack pressing lightly into the back of Harry's warm and smooth one on every thrust. 

It was useless. 

"It's n-not working! Harry, I'm gonna-!" 

In that instant, before Sirius was to be pushed over the edge and into his orgasm, Harry suddenly pulled himself forward and off his cock, truly pausing the progress. 

"Harry! What?!" 

"Get on your back," Harry ordered, sitting up and edging aside out of the middle of the bed. 

"What? I don't-?"

"Now!" 

Sirius felt miffed but hastened to obey, lying in the warmly depressed bedding where Harry had been a moment earlier. His stiff member pointed straight up at the bed canopy. Harry, quick and lithe as he could, clambered atop the older man, straddling his thighs. Their cocks pressed together, Harry's balls resting down upon the older man's. 

Sirius was thicker than Harry's and longer by a few inches, but Harry was resting high atop his Godfather, so their heads pressed together in effectively the same place. Harry wrapped his wand hand around both their shafts and began to stroke slowly, sensually, and methodically before their wayward completions could dissipate completely. 

Slick purple heads rubbed together, generating further friction as the two males' foreskins slid sloppily up and down. The urge to cum strengthened, growing with each downstroke of Harry's hand. His grip was rather loose, but that actually helped with the act he was performing. It kept their dicks pushed together without canceling out the pleasure through vice control. 

"Sssssiirruuussssss!" Harry whimpered, fighting to keep his eyes open. "I'm gonna...."

"Me too!" The man gasped in reply. "Oh, fuck, don't stop!" 

"As... As if!" Harry huffed. "Ohh God, I'm gunna b-blow!" 

On the final downstroke of Harry's hand, they both came. Both males cried out in unison, though Harry's was higher and louder. He watched in awe as their slits opened and twin geysers of cum spat forth, arcing up into the air and spilling down onto Sirius' lower stomach. Harry's cock shot more of the stuff, but as Sirius had already came once that night it was hardly unexpected. 

And it was the most powerful orgasm Harry had ever felt! So powerful that, after the first of many shots, he was unable to keep his eyes open. As he continued to cum along with Sirius his head grew fuzzy and a strong churning pleasure pulled at his gut, making his muscles ache in a good way. Exhaustion rammed into him, but he didn't stop crying and moaning out until the last of his cum guzzled forth, this time with no power behind it. The final shot coated Sirius' cockhead. 

Sirius' hands shot up a second before Harry slumped forward, drained of all energy. He helped lay Harry down on the bed beside him, and Harry snuggled up against the man, making small happy noises in the back of his throat. 

Sirius paid no mind to the cum staining his body. In his sexual comedown, those thoughts that had been pushed from his mind in lieu of his arousal were starting to creep back in. He didn't even get time to enjoy the aftermath. The way Harry's body fit against his, how Harry's skin was so warm yet didn't need a blanket. How, were it not for the negative thoughts seeping into his mind, this was the least restless Sirius had felt since Dumbledore had ordered him confined to this hate house of his childhood. But he _did_ have those negative thoughts. 

_God... He's only fifteen! And it was all a spell! What.... What have I done? What is Harry going to think of me when he wakes up?_

Sirius' heart, which had slowed back to a normal rate in the moments following his and Harry's money shot, began to speed up again. He couldn't believe he'd let this happen. Harry was just a boy, his best friend's son. _What if he tells someone? What if they never let me see him again?! What if... What if Harry doesn't want me to see him again? Even if he does, he'll never be able to see me the same way. I won't be his trusting, comforting Godfather anymore. I'll be the man who took his virginity._

A sly, evil thought entered Sirius' mind. One that shocked him at first. But he couldn't get it out of his head. _No one need ever know this happened. . . Not even Harry!_

Sirius carefully eased out of Harry's embrace and slunk out of the bed. He pulled on a nightgown and quietly lifted his wand from the nightstand. 

He approached Harry slowly, barely daring to breathe. The man directed his wand at the naked form of the sleeping boy and thought _Somnus!_ Harry let out a quiet sigh and seemed to sink into the bedcovers, now under a temporary bewitched sleep. 

Sirius strode away, back around the foot of the bed, and collected all of Harry's discarded clothing. Upon returning to the bed he began to dress the teen silently, starting with the socks, and then the underwear. As Sirius slid them up to just beneath Harry's full ass, he couldn't help but part the boy's cheeks and peek inside. His hole was still somewhat slick from Sirius' lube spell, though that would dry by morning. But Harry was also gaping just a little. No surprise there. Sirius was large, and this had been Harry's first time. The older man hoped, as he pulled the underwear the rest of the way up, that Harry wouldn't think too much on the soreness he would no doubt feel when the awoke. 

Sirius finished dressing Harry and reached once more for his wand. Now came the more difficult parts. He'd never been bad at memory charms, but he'd also never been particularly good at them. One small misstep could bring about tragedy. Sirius took several deep, calming breaths, gathering his will and thoughts, focusing on what needed to be done. Harry only needed the last hour of memories removed. That was the most basic memory charm there was. He could do this. 

_"Obliviate!"_ Sirius declared, pointing his wand at Harry's cute sleeping face. Nothing happened outwardly to show that a spell had even been cast, but Sirius felt a strange tingling sensation inside that told him the spell had worked. 

An now he needed to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. He pulled open his robe, exposing his naked form, and looked down at the magical symbol tattooed on his chest in the dim orange lighting of his room. He thought back on the other times it had been utilized and more shame filled him. Without hesitation, he tapped the symbol over his heart with his wand and muttered _"Finite Incantatum!"_

Again, there was no sign of his spell having actually worked. He had to have faith this time that it had. _Have faith that this won't happen again. . . ._ The blank face Harry had had when the spell first took him drifted through Sirius' mind. His heart panged painfully and his own face set. He tapped the symbol a second time with his wand and said _"Diffindo!"_

A cut like from an invisible knife sliced across the tattoo, making Sirius hiss with pain. Blood began to seep out of it, but the cut was fairly shallow, going deep enough only to cut off the symbol's connectivity. Sirius quickly re-robed, pressing the soft fabric against his chest to stymie his bleeding. 

With nothing left to do, Sirius scooped the sleeping Harry up into his arms and quietly left his bedroom. The house was dark and silent, everyone having already turned in for the night. But Sirius had grown up here, and had been confined by Dumbledore to the place for months on end. He navigated the darkness perfectly without once knocking into anything or making a single board creak. 

Down the stairs he went, descending until he came to the door of Harry and Ron's room. Sirius took a deep breath, then pushed silently inside. 

Ron had, luckily, forgotten to lock the door that night (or, more likely, left it open for whenever Harry returned), and it swung silently forward for Sirius. There were no sounds of breathing from the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, which meant he was spending the night in Dumbledore's office. Sirius let out a relieved little breath, and brought Harry to his bed, listening to the sounds of Ron's snores from close by in the darkness. 

He tucked the boy in as quickly and as comfortably as he could. He was about to turn and leave but found his body resistant to the idea. Before he could change his mind, Sirius dipped down and placed a gentle kiss first upon Harry's forehead, then on his lips. 

"I love you, Harry," he whispered, straightening up. "And I'm so sorry." 

Then he turned and left the boys' room, heading back up to his bed where he knew he would sleep well into the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how'd I do? I didn't mean for my smutty smut smut to take a more serious turn, but I went with the flow and took a chance. I also wanted to wrap this up in a nice(?) little bow so I wouldn't be tempted to continue with it.... I have a problem with my one/twoshots becoming full fics. But yeah, give me comments, any and all of your feedback!


	3. Shake The Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, whenever I announce on my tumblr that I'm going go update a fic, add a day or two onto my estimation 😂
> 
> But yeah, finally continuation this one! Not so smutty in this chapter, but we'll get back to the steamy gayness #soon

That morning Harry particularly despised waking up. Though he could tell by how the sunlight was entering through the window of his and Ron's Grimmauld Place bedroom that it was well into the day, quite probably past noon, everything felt wrong. He must have been asleep for hours and hours (he wasn't sure just how long because he couldn't recall when he'd turned in for the night), but he still felt utterly sapped of energy. True, the past week had been quite grueling, what with Mr. Weasley's attack and Harry's persistent insistence that it had been his fault. But he'd had a talk with Ginny which had cleared everything up. 

He also felt quite sore. Almost all of his muscles ached, from his arms to his calves, from his shoulders to, curiously, his rear. In fact, his butt was perhaps the sorest of all. 

_Surely I just slept funny,_ he reasoned. That would explain most of this, right? 

With a repressed groan, Harry rolled over and sat up, letting his covers fall off of him. He wanted nothing more than to burrow back under the blankets and get another hour of sleep, at least. But the sunlight was too harsh and his aches too poignant. Plus, now that he'd sat up, he could feel more of himself. He felt grimy and sweaty. His eyes closed from a mixture of tiredness and the abrasiveness of the sunlight. Harry raised an arm and sniffed a pit. 

Oof! He jerked his head back quickly, throat locking to block any more breaths. Yes, he _definitely_ needed a shower before he did anything today. Finally daring to open his eyes properly, he rose from his bed and stretched. 

Harry instantly regretted it. His muscles held stiffly, not wanting to be moved and especially not wanting to extend. His aches intensified and he quickly fell limp, arms dangling, abdomen hunched forward in a relaxed standing position. He hoped lesser movements and a hot, soothing shower would work out the stiffness he felt. 

A glance down furthered Harry's confusion. He was dressed in clothes- a muggle t-shirt and blue jeans- rather than pajamas. Now that he'd noticed, he could feel underwear rubbing him under the jeans as well. It was the same outfit he'd been wearing the day before! 

It was too early to think about this. Harry winced as he once again caught sight of the bright daylight. Okay, so it wasn't really early, but he'd just woken up. A glance at the other bed told him Ron had already gotten up for the day. Harry silently thanked his friend for not waking him. It was bad enough getting up now, but the torture of getting up however much earlier Ron had would have been unbearable. 

First thing's first, he needed to get clean. Harry carefully rummaged around in his trunk for a comfortable change of clothes, which he laid out on his bed before quickly crossing to his and Ron's shared bathroom. 

The warmth of the rushing water helped reboot Harry's senses, waking him up more properly, and soothed most of his aches. All save for one. The ache in his ass. When Harry had first awoken he hadn't been cogent enough to pinpoint where the ache was specifically, just that it was in that area. But the new alertness the water gave him made him realize exactly where it was; his asshole. The ring felt tense and stretched. It sent throbs slowly through him, clenching his muscles. Harry had felt a smaller level of this ache the nights when he would experiment in the shower, fingering himself. But this was more intense. And, abashed as he was at feeling this, it wasn't an entirely negative feeling either. Sure, it was a smidge annoying and fairly mystifying, especially with the hot water making him feel it all the more, but he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by it. 

He told himself it was just usual hormonal morning wood messing with him, or the fact that the ache reminded him of when he would finger himself turning him on, but neither of those answers felt quite on the money. Still, he couldn't resist reaching a hand back and trailing two fingers lightly over his rear entrance while the hot shower water poured over his eyes. He groaned inwardly, feeling excited even while drained. 

But it still felt too sore to dwell on or continue further. Harry quickly took his hand back and proceeded to properly clean himself, trying to drive the feelings from his mind even as he continued to wonder why he had them in the first place. 

When he returned to the bedroom, hair damp but body dry, he found Ron entering, most likely from breakfast or lunch. He glanced up and down Harry's nude form before closing the door. Harry didn't mind; they'd shared a room for the last five years, not counting the odd summer month before Harry would go to the Burrow and then with Ron to Hogwarts. This was hardly the first time either of them had seen the other dress. In fact, they often dressed together. So Harry ignored the lingering looks and made for the clothes on his bed, which he began to pull on. 

"Good to see you up!" Ron said cheerfully, heading over to his own bed. "Mum was asking about you. Honestly, if she could force-feed you I'm sure she would," he chuckled and Harry couldn't help but grin too while he tugged on his underwear. "You miss one meal and she thinks you're going to starve to death! Anyway, I expected with last night and you getting back so late- after I'd already nodded off- you needed your rest, so I told her to lay off." 

Harry frowned. "What, last night? I came back late?" Ron's words sounded right, but that whole part of his night was generally blank. Harry tugged on an old pair of Dudley's jeans. He'd have to use a belt to keep them on, but he wasn't in the mood for anything tighter or confining. 

"Well, yeah, unless you snuck in while I wasn't looking. I fell asleep at around eleven, I reckon. But that all reminds me! How'd it go? With Sirius, I mean?" 

Harry straightened up and turned around as he began to thread his belt through the jeans' loops, and looked inquisitively at his best mate. "What d'you mean?" 

"You know," Ron told him, "you left to go apologize to him for holing up on your own after seeing dad in St. Mungo's. After Ginny talked with you. He must've had a lot to say since you were gone for so long."

"Are you taking the mickey?!" Harry asked, feeling a sudden spike of anxiety. He didn't remember this at _all!_ Ron's words rung true, but he had no recollection of going to see Sirius, of going to bed... The last thing he truly remembered was dinner the previous night. Harry's shirt lay forgotten on the bed behind him. 

"What? Of course not... Are you alright, mate?" 

"I don't remember that at all!"

Harry's thoughts trailed back to what Ginny had told him, to an issue that he'd thought was resolved. He'd only gotten a few hours of reprieve from the problem and here it was, sneaking back inside him again. His legs started to shake, growing weak and threatening to give out. Ron's eyes widened and he bolted up from his bed, hurrying over to take Harry under the arm and gently lower him until he was sitting on his bed. 

"Easy, mate, easy," Ron spoke in a soft voice as he rubbed Harry's bare back slowly. "You're alright, you're alright. You're safe." He edged closer as Harry's breaths started coming out short and sharp. He felt like he'd been pumped full of corrupted, corroded adrenaline. His anxiety continued to rise and his head swam. Everything felt like it was pressing in, squeezing Harry and overwhelming him. 

Ron didn't know what to do, but he acted off of instinct. He held Harry close and muttered soothingly in his ear, telling him to breathe in and out. Deep breaths. 

Harry followed Ron's advice, trying his best to breathe in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. Slowly his body calmed and his shaking subsided. 

"That's it, mate. You're okay. Do you need me to get mum?" 

Harry shook his head. "N-no... I need Hermione... And Ginny!"

Ron nodded, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "You'll be alright here on your own for a minute while I find them? I can stay a while longer if you need?"

"No, honestly, I'm fine now. Well, not fine, but I'm not panicking. I mean, I am, just... It's alright. Go get them, I'll finish getting dressed." 

Ron stood slowly, worry and confusion in his eyes, and left to get the two girls. Harry ran a hand nervously through his hair and turned to grab the clean T-shirt from his bed. That had come out of nowhere. He'd been in tough situations before, ones that punched him in the gut and left him breathless, but he'd never lost his head like that. He could still feel the panic and worry in his gut but it had already dwindled greatly. He would get through this with his friends. He didn't even know what 'this' was, but they always pulled through. It would be alright, he hoped. 

"Well, you're certainly off your rocker today, Potter," came a snide voice from behind him. Harry groaned, shirt in hand, and turned back to face the now occupied portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. 

"This really isn't a good time," Harry snapped at him. 

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry to catch you at an inconvenient moment," Phineas rolled his eyes. "It's only my job to keep an eye on you, after all." 

"What, and you're going to tell Dumbledore I'm losing time?" Harry stood and started to angrily put on his shirt, not liking the old man seeing him without it. "Gonna tell him I'm hyperventilating?"

"Well, those are rather shocking developments, so yes." The portrait crossed his arms and looked at Harry, unimpressed. 

"Then get out of here and do that! Why are you making me talk to you instead of doing your oh-so-important job?" 

Phineas snorted. "Dumbledore is out at the moment. I believe he went to see the potions master about something of import. I live in a painting, life gets dull."

"I don't care how dull your life is, butt out of mine!" Harry growled, beginning to pace as he waited for Ron to return with the others. "Now, if you don't mind? Before Ron, Ginny, and Hermione get here."

"Fine, I will take my leave. But you can't hurt my feelings, Harry Potter. I was the least popular headmaster of Hogwarts, it will take more than teenage angst to scratch my skin." Phineas brushed off a nonexistent particle of dust from his green and silver robes, and sidled pompously out of his frame, leaving Harry alone to grit his teeth. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny were so concerned over Harry's panic attack that it took some time for him to tell them why he'd been panicking in the first place. He kept trying to talk but one after another they bombarded him with questions like did he need to lie down or drink some water or send Hedwig with a letter to Dumbledore. 

"I don't need any of that!" Harry finally snapped, raising his voice to cut them off. "Look, _Phineas,_" he said the name with distaste and nodded at his now empty portrait, "is already telling Dumbledore. Hell, even without Phineas, Dumbledore seems to know most of what happens here anyway. I just need to talk things over with you, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Harry!" Hermione took Ginny and Ron's hands and sat them down on Harry's bed. The three of them fell silent and looked at Harry expectantly and apologetically. 

"Alright, er... I'm not really sure where to start... Ginny, when you were talking to me about being possessed, you told me I hadn't been taken over by Voldemort because I hadn't lost any time, yeah? You said when Riddle's diary took you over there were long stretches where you couldn't remember where you'd been, what you'd done?"

She nodded while Ron flinched at Voldemort's name. "That's right. One time I came to, covered in blood and chicken feathers, and I didn't know why. But Harry, you said you hadn't been losing any time."

"I know, I know," the black-haired boy muttered. "But listen. Last night, Ron says that I went upstairs to apologize and talk to Sirius about all that. He says I was gone for a while. But I don't remember it at all. I don't remember deciding to go talk to Sirius, I don't remember telling Ron about it or even actually doing it!"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione looked up at him sympathetically. "I know it seems scary but I really don't think you have anything to worry about! It's probably just stress."

"All the Order members are still here, mate," Ron added. "Well, at least the ones who were already here... Which isn't all that many...."

Hermione shot him a _you really aren't helping_ look. Ginny leaned forward and took Harry's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. 

"Harry, this happening so soon after I told you about me losing time, it's probably just your anxious mind playing tricks on you... Right now you shouldn't worry yourself. If it happens again then we'll go to Dumbledore again, or talk with Sirius or someone."

Harry blinked at that, realization hitting him. Why hadn't he thought of it before?! It seemed so obvious! "Sirius... I should go talk to Sirius, find out what happened last night!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and Ron looked more than a little disconcerted with the whole affair, but Hermione nodded encouragingly. "That sounds like a good idea, Harry. Besides, I think you need to spend more time with him anyway. He always seems so lonely when we're about to leave for Hogwarts, and we only have another week here."

Harry left immediately, trying to ignore the traded glances the other three gave each other. Sirius' bedroom was up the stairs a ways from the room he and Ron were sharing, to the topmost landing. And with each step the anticipation grew in his chest. 

There were only two doors here. Harry turned to the one on the right, a thing made of creaky old, dark wood and bearing a tarnished nameplate which simply read _Sirius._

Harry held his breath and knocked. 

"It's open," came Sirius' voice. He didn't sound like he'd slept very much. Harry pushed inside. 

Harry was always a little distracted whenever he first walked in. Having spent most of his life living in the cupboard under the stairs at Privet Drive, he appreciated how spacious and handsome his Godfather's room was. It was dark and lit by chandelier candlelight currently, its tall window hidden behind large velvet curtains, but Harry could still make out the large carved wooden bed, the array of Gryffindor banners, pictures of his childhood Hogwarts friends, and muggle posters bearing motorcycles and bikini-clad women. Harry felt a strange twinge inside him as he looked at the latter of the wall decorations. He wasn't sure why, but it felt to him as though they were lies, like they shouldn't be there. 

"Ah, Harry!" Sirius jerked out of his bed, closing and tossing aside a book and seeming surprised to see the younger boy. His mouth fell open slightly as he looked his Godson over. "What brings you up here again?" 

"So I was here!" Harry blurted out before blushing as he saw his Godfather's questioning look. "Sorry, umm... Ron told me I came up here last night... Could you tell me what happened?" 

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. It was a strange look for him. Harry had seen him both crazed and full of self-possessed swagger, but shifty nervousness was a new look entirely. 

"You came up to apologize," he told the boy a little stiffly. "At around, oh, 10:30? You said you were sorry for shutting yourself away the last few days, that Ginny had talked to you and helped you see that everything was fine. Why do you ask?"

Harry eyed him for a moment before answering. Sirius' voice was very nonchalant and almost sounded rehearsed. So much so that it didn't quite ring true. "I don't remember any of that. I think the last thing I remember was dinner last night?" 

He explained quickly everything Ginny had told him about her experience with possession, and how the fact that Harry hadn't lost any time meant he wasn't being possessed himself. 

"Aahhh." Sirius sat back down on the edge of his bed and patted a space next to him. "You're worried that because you don't remember our conversation last night, maybe Voldemort really is taking you over." 

Harry nodded as he took a seat beside the older man. He groaned a little as the soreness in his rear flared back up, but thankfully Sirius didn't ask any questions. 

"You know, Harry, it's quite common to forget something that happened before falling asleep. And you turned in right after you left here."

Harry shook his head, staring at his feet. "It's not like that," he said. "I don't remember anything for at least an hour and a half before I supposedly went to bed. I'm just... I'm scared, Sirius. Maybe this isn't a coincidence. Say Voldemort knew I'd end up here at headquarters, and that's why he attacked Mr. Weasley? And now he's using me to get inside information?"

"What inside information?" Sirius chuckled. "I haven't told you anything and I'd wager those Extendable Ears haven't told you anything useful either. At most you would know vague schedules for some of the members, but were careful when we talk in case anyone is listening in." He clasped Harry's knee softly and the boy looked up at him, meeting his gaze with wide eyes. 

"Harry, believe me, you aren't being possessed."

"How can you know, though?" Harry asked. 

"I know because Snape is in our order meetings and according to him, Voldemort is still completely unaware of your connection." He withdrew his hand from the teen's knee, realizing his touch had lingered for just a little longer than normal. 

"And you trust him?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, I despise Severus!" Sirius grimaced. "But yes, oddly enough, I do trust him." Sirius stood, moving so he was standing before Harry and grabbed his shoulders gently. "And now I need you to trust me, Harry. There is nothing wrong. It really is just stress or your mind playing tricks on you. There's no secret or conspiracy to uncover here."

Sirius still didn't sound entirely forthcoming. His voice held some strange kind of love and regret as well. But Harry just couldn't bring himself to believe his Godfather was hiding something from him. At most, maybe Sirius had his own doubts but was trying to spare Harry from worry. Sirius always had Harry's best interests at heart, had actively fought against the other Order members when it came to keeping things from him. He wouldn't lie here and now over something so important, right?

"Thank you," Harry stood as well and before he could think dove forward to wrap his Godfather in a hug. "I just... I'm so scared of hurting someone else." 

"Harry..." Sirius tentatively wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, limbs somewhat stiff and withholding before he sighed, giving in, and properly embraced the teen. "You didn't hurt Arthur or anyone. You just watched it happen, and he's well on the mend now. Everything is fine."

Harry made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and closed his eyes, turning to press his cheek against Sirius' chest. The older man smelled good. Like pine and campfire smoke. Harry found himself unconsciously wanting to be closer. But when he pushed his face to his Godfather's chest, Sirius let out a pained hiss and jerked away!

"W-what's wrong?!" Harry asked him, staring at the sudden sour look on Sirius' face. 

"Nothing... Just cut myself shaving, is all," he placed the palm of his hand gingerly to his chest. "Why don't you go on downstairs? Molly'll throw a fit if you make it to dinner without having anything to eat." 

Harry's shoulders slumped a little. He'd secretly hoped Sirius would let him stay a while longer. But he knew a dismissal when he heard one, so he turned and left his Godfather's bedroom without another word. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius is right, it's just like what we told you," Hermione said to Harry as the foursome slowly descended the staircase to get Harry some breakfast. They lowered their voices as they began to pass by some of the more volatile portraits hung in the dreary halls. "It's probably just stress or anxiety, maybe both." 

"I dunno..." Ron said in a low tone. The other three looked at him, Hermione scowling and Ginny lifting an eyebrow. "What? It's just that after dad, how can we be sure? We ought to play it safe, right? And you said it yourself that Sirius was acting a little shifty."

"I think he was just worried... Probably." 

"Still, better safe than sorry," Ron said as they made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned to traipse down the hall to the kitchen. They passed by the curtains concealing Sirius' mother but kept their voices down the rest of the way anyway. 

"I just wish I Dumbledore would talk to me," Harry whispered. "He'd have an answer. I want to know for sure, one way or the other, if I'm being used."

"He's probably just busy, Harry," Hermione tried to assure him. 

"Yeah," Ron added. "Running the Order and Hogwarts has to be difficult."

"Maybe..." Harry replied rather moodily. "I dunno." 

"Surely he's not avoiding you on purpose?" Ginny whispered back. 

"That's what it feels like," Harry confessed. "Most of the time he won't even look at me."

They entered the dining room and their voices returned to normal volume once Hermione closed the door behind them. 

"We'll figure something out," Ginny promised. "Together. But first, let's get some food in you." She smiled and pushed Harry towards the dining table, a long, dark, wooden piece that could seat 20 people easily. It was already set despite dinner being hours away. Harry doubted this was Kreacher's doing. 

"Sit," Ginny instructed while Ron pulled out a chair for him. "I'll go scavenge your breakfast from mum in the kitchen." 

As Harry took his place the redhead swept off through a swinging door at the end of the room. Ron and Hermione sat beside him and offered more comforting words, but Harry wasn't really listening. He grabbed up the silver knife from his place setting and balanced it point-down on the table between it and his forefinger. It rotated slightly, catching the light and gleaming like it was freshly made and never used. But Harry knew the goblin-made item was over a century old. 

Something tickled the back of Harry's mind. Some piece of relevant information so small and unassuming that Harry had to strain to reel it in and connect it. 

_Goblin made.... Goblins.... Goblins...._

"Goblins," Harry mused, then exclaimed. "That's it!" 

Ron and Hermione exchanged a confused look. 

"Er, what is?" Ron asked. 

"Last year. Ludo Bagman was in trouble with Goblins, I just remembered. But that wasn't the only trouble he had." Harry swept his hair out of his face, suddenly full of anticipation and nervous excitement. "Remember that witch who went missing? He was supposed to look for her and didn't for a long time. Then it turned out Wormtail had gotten her."

Ron shook his head, but Hermione nodded. "I remember. Bertha Jorkins. But what does that have to do with-?"

"She found out that Mr. Crouch had broken his son out of Azkaban, remember? So Crouch put a memory charm on her. And then Voldemort-" Ron flinched- "found her and was able to undo the charm and see the hidden memories." 

Ron's eyes widened as he saw where Harry was going with this. 

"Memory loss from possession, that's gotta be magical," Harry pressed on. "Which means the memories can be recovered, right?" He looked to Hermione. 

"I don't know," she told him honestly, looking wary. "And even if it's possible, I wouldn't try it. Something like that is far more complex than the spells I use, erasing the last hour or day or so from someone's mind. Trying to restore the memories would be very dangerous. Only a powerful witch or wizard would be able to do it right. Bertha ended up going insane, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was because Voldemort didn't care about saving her mind. He didn't use precision."

"Still, I think you should have whoever does it, if you do it, check to make sure your memories have been altered first, before any accidental irreparable damage can be done."

"So who would I go to for it, then?" Harry asked. "I already explained how Dumbledore won't even look at me."

"Sirius," Ron said immediately, but Harry shook his head. 

"I don't want to worry him any more than I have to. He seemed too tense and off when I went to see him earlier. I don't want to add to his stress."

"Alright," Ron shrugged as if this were no big deal, "Lupin, then. Or Mad-Eye."

"Lupin is still living with the werewolves on assignment for Dumbledore," Hermione reminded him. "And Moody has 'guard duty' the next two days, whatever that means." Hermione flicked a strand of hair out of her face. "Honestly, Ron, were you even listening last night before dinner, on the extendable ears?"

Ginny came back at that moment, kicking the kitchen door open before her as her hands were occupied with a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin Juice. Ron jumped at the sound but Ginny paid him no mind. 

"Alright, Harry, mum says she's glad you're up, but that you're to eat quick as you can," she nodded at Ron and Hermione. "She wants you two to clear out that third-floor bathroom." Ginny dropped the jug and platter down in front of Harry before scrunching up her face and changing her voice to give a surprisingly good imitation of her mother. 

_"Just because your father is in hospital doesn't mean you can shirk your responsibilities while you're here."_

"What about Harry?" Ron asked, pointing to his friend as Harry snatched up and tore into one of the sandwiches, suddenly ravenous. "He's here too, why's it just Hermione and me."

"I'll be helping you, too," Ginny sniffed. "But I was getting to Harry, if you'd let me finish," she shot her brother an annoyed look before turning to the bespectacled teen. "Mum says Snape is here for tonight's meeting early, apparently just arrived, and that he asked to talk with you."

They all froze at this news. Harry was holding his sandwich up to his face, mouth hanging open in a paused second bite. 

"He wants to _what?_" Ron asked. 

"He's here early?" Hermione looked confused, but Harry felt something click inside him. Sirius' words from earlier floated through his mind. _I despise Severus! But yes, oddly enough, I do trust him._ He cast Ron and Hermione meaningful looks. 

Hermione caught on instantly. "Harry, surely you aren't thinking...?"

"What choice have I got? He's probably powerful and skilled enough to do it right. There aren't any better options at the moment. And he wants to see me anyway!"

Ron shook his head. "That's absolutely mental!"

Ginny crossed her arms. "I was gone for three seconds and you've already got a plan for something?! What are you talking about?!"

Harry paused, but Hermione gestured to him in a _well, it's your idea_ gesture. 

"I'm going to have Snape take a look at my memories."


End file.
